


wide open spaces

by MavenMorozova



Series: short & sweet [4]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Making Out, One Shot, Picnics, Post-Canon, Request Meme, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova
Summary: It's a hard city to navigate emotionally after the Final Battle for Gatlon. Maybe what Ruby needs is a change of scenery.
Relationships: Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin
Series: short & sweet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024618
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	wide open spaces

**Author's Note:**

> i don't _love_ osby as a pairing (they are just not as interesting to me as some of the other ones), but it's osby october for @renegadesnet... so YEET!  
> also written for the lovely M (@novas-tunnel-of-anxiety on tumblr), who requested "any renegades ship + 💋" [making out]-- love you babe!  
> finally, also written for fictober day 11: "I told you so"
> 
> enjoy!!

The weeks following the Final Battle of Gatlon were difficult for everyone, but Sketch’s team was hit particularly hard by the fallout. The reveal that Nova had been Nightmare the entire time, along with everything else, had sent Ruby’s head spinning, and she found it hard to keep up the positivity that she normally exuded.  _ That  _ was the personality that everyone expected from her, but Ruby couldn’t muster it. She just wanted a bit of peace and quiet, and a break from the constant rebuilding.

Oscar was her only solace, aside from her family, of course. He came round every day to drop off snacks for her brothers, and she never missed the opportunity to drag him away and kiss him until she could forget everything that was going on and everything that had happened prior.

Then, as expected, disappointing as it was, Oscar would inevitably bring something up about how crazy it was and a wonder to himself about how Nova and Adrian were doing, and the whole darned thing would be ruined. Ruby would turn away, a half-smile on her face, bitterness festering in her heart as she walked him out the door and placed the pot on the stove for dinner.

Sometimes, too, she let herself imagine. She let herself dream of Oscar taking her to the Gatlon Library or Cosmopolis Park, the two of them restored to their former glory. Only that the memory of those places was painful, too. Everywhere was.

A few months later, she found the pain lessening and lessening, and Oscar was beginning to learn some tact as well. She enjoyed being around him, as always, but she felt no apprehension that he would bring up a topic she wanted to ignore.

Today, he was taking her outside the city, and as she let him drive, her arm waving carefree and catching the wind out of the window, Ruby turned to look at him. Oscar’s profile was strong and chiseled, his checkered blue shirt complimenting his brown skin nicely and his hair trimmed just enough to look suave. It was all rather endearing.

“What?” he asked when he caught her staring.

Ruby shook her head, a slight smirk on her lips. “Nothing. You’re just handsome.”

Oscar chuckled as he pulled the vehicle into park and swung open his door. “I told you so. At least you can finally admit it.”

Ruby scoffed, but she didn’t have it in her to retort back. She really should have acknowledged his good looks sooner. It would have been so much easier for them both. Instead, she grabbed the rolled-up blanket at her feet and the basket in the backseat. She wondered what he had packed.

Oscar had already begun walking up the hill, leaning on his cane as he ascended. “Slowpoke!” he called when he saw that Ruby had not even slammed her door shut yet.

“You didn’t even wait for me!” she yelled back, but she was laughing as she said it. Still smiling, she ran up the hill after him, catching him as they both reached the top and barrelling into him, making them both tumble to the soft green grass.

“Well,  _ hello _ ,” Oscar said as Ruby landed on top of him, and she flushed at his low tone. “I’m going to kiss you,” he said when she didn’t respond. Ruby grinned and let him.

And  _ oh _ , this kiss.

Oscar and Ruby had kissed a million times before. She knew his lips like they were her own, she knew the feeling of his hands moving along her back as he pressed into her, she knew it all—

Still, somehow, this time managed to be even better than all the rest. Perhaps it was the warm breeze rushing over them, or the distant smell of summer rain approaching. Perhaps it was the cologne Oscar had applied today, or the tickling of the grass against Ruby’s sandaled toes. Or perhaps it was something else entirely.

Oscar’s lips moved slowly over hers like a promise waiting to be returned, and Ruby replied in earnest, leaning into him as she caressed his face, those hard planes of his jaw and cheekbones, the ridges of his nose.

She moaned just a little as Oscar’s hands on her back shifted, one moving to cup her ass and the other making its way to her breast, the both of them squeezing slightly. Then Oscar flipped her over so that she was on her back, staring up at him and the blue, blue sky framing his face, and she thought that she might just be able to live in this moment forever.

His kisses weren’t possessive, more like tentative and shy, but they had grown more decisive with time. Normally, Ruby led their kissing encounters, initiating and ending them, leading him, and on occasion, placing his hands where she wanted them on her body.

It seemed that he had learned. Oscar was doing a million things on his own, now, and Ruby was on fire. She loved the feel of his gentle touches, the way he laughed against her neck as he kissed her there, and the way his arm encircled her spine. It made everything better that they’d gotten to this place emotionally and physically and mentally  _ together _ , and she wouldn’t have had it any other way. “I love you,” Ruby murmured.

Oscar smiled, brushing aside a lock of bleached white hair. “I love you, too. Never forget it.”

Ruby snorted. “That’s not going to happen.”

Lifting her up so that she sat on his lap, Oscar grinned and gave her one last kiss before they set out their picnic. “That’s good,” he said, “because I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments, praise & feedback are always appreciated:)
> 
> title inspired by "wide open spaces" by the chicks! (highly recommend them if you want some great country music that's not annoying, also it's feminist!)


End file.
